


Undercover Again

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Jeanne knew that Tony was actually Tony DiNozzo and an NCIS Agent?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Again

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Summery: What happens if Jeanne knew that Tony was actually Tony DiNozzo and an NCIS Agent?

Undercover Again

Tony had just sat down at his desk when the phone rang summoning him to the Directors office. He opened the door as Cynthia announced his presence and told him to go inside. He opened the door and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He smiled at her and then turned to the Director.

"This is Jeanne Benoit. She had found out that her father was selling weapons to the Navy and Marines. She wants to see that he's put into jail for what he's doing. I want you to undercover as Anthony DiNardo and I have you undercover as a film professor at the local University."

She gave him his papers and his instructions. He had told her that he would do this undercover assignment. She wanted them to get to know each other at first and so she told them to have coffee. The Director had told him that he would direct all calls to other agents until they get back.

Tony sat down at the coffee shop and Tony started talking.

"So why do you want to turn in your father?"

"Because I believe in doing the right thing. I believe that what my Dad's doing is the wrong thing and I want to put a stop to it. I am hoping that you can meet him and catch him doing something."

"And you're sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

They talked some more and then Tony went back upstairs to the bullpen. Jeanne had to get to work at the Hospital. They would meet again later and begin dating to make sure that it looks real.

Tony took his date to a dinner and movie. It was a month and Tony was falling for this woman. He knew that he should fall for her, but as he said the heart wants what it wants. It would be almost a year until they could bring her father to justice.

He met Jeanne's father and he told him that he knew who he really was. The only thing was that he didn't seem to know that his daughter was the cause of this. He was glad because he didn't want her father to know that his daughter was involved with this. They were in the limo and the man who had taken his car was following him had exploded. He covered Jeanne and looked behind him. They had let him off at the entrance of NCIS and he went inside. He went up to the Director's office and told her about the operation, but not all of it. He had called Jeanne and she wanted to meet up with him. When she had met up with him they decided to take time away from things until her father was caught. He really didn't want to do that because he loved her, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

It would be later that they found that La Grenouille had died and was in the river. At first they had thought that Tony had killed him, but it turned out that Trent Kort did it. It would be years later that Tony and Jeanne would get back together and get married.

The End


End file.
